


The Return

by ChrysCare



Series: The AllSpark Series [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare





	1. Love Forever

“Prowler, I love you,” Jazz whispers. Snow begins falling, ice forms on the black and white frame. It coats the gaping hole, Starscream gasps as the ice turns into armor.

“Melt the ice cold spark,” Sky Creature whispers in Jazz’s audio. Jazz opens his spark chamber, the snow stays away from the opening and while the others have ice forming on them, Jazz is completely dry.

Jazz leans closer, blue surrounds the two mechs before they both disappear.

“That’s just great,” Starscream grumbles.

“What?” Ratchet asks.

“What happened?” Optimus Prime looks at both of them. 

“He took Jazz to Creation,” Starscream sighs.

“I thought you said it was destroyed,” Ratchet frowns.

“Allspark is a deceiver,” Soundwave says. “He makes everyone believe one thing when he has another plan in motion. The cube was never the creator. He stored energy in it and let people think it was. He let the seekers believe Creation was destroyed. He sacrificed his spark to freeze it in a state. He was only after one thing that could unfreeze Creation and now he has it.”

“What?” Optimus Prime looks at Soundwave. “What does Jazz have?”

“Love, he was after a spark of love.”

“What is he going to do to Jazz?” Ratchet asks.

“Take his spark.”


	2. Creation

Jazz onlines feeling like he’s lying on a cloud. Gold, blues and reds surround him. Gold clouds float through the air as a gentle breeze dances over his plating. Blue lights flicker like lightning bugs over him. They sort of look like baby sparks dancing around in the air. 

Gold and pearl columns line the edges of the platform. No walls stand in the room. Small bookcases sit along the left edge. Tiny shimmering trinkets on the shelves catch his attention.

“You’re up,” breaks him out of his thoughts. The black and white Praxian smiles as he climbs on the berth. 

“Where am I?” Jazz pulls the silk sheets closer to his chest. 

“You’re home,” Prowl smiles and leans closer to Jazz. Jazz pulls back a little to look at the other mech. “This is Creation.”

“Earth’s our home now,” Jazz frowns.

“No, it’s the Autobot’s,” Prowl frowns. “This is our home.”

“Prowl, we have to go back,” Jazz tries to get off the berth. Prowl grabs the silver arm.

“Creation needs you,” Prowl glares at the silver mech. “I need you.”

“I need to go back to Earth,” Jazz glares at Prowl. “Send me back, now.”

“Very well,” Prowl slides off the berth and holds his servo in the air. 

“Why did you need me here?” Jazz asks as he looks at the shimmering veil. 

“The sparks of the seekers are here,” Prowl looks at the cloudy sky. Small blue orbs start surrounding the berthroom. “I needed a spark of love, of true love to save them.”

“I came, why aren’t they saved?”

“They need bodies and I need a spark,” Prowl sighs and falls down on the berth. 

“How can you be online without a spark?”

“I don’t have my spark,” Prowl frowns. “Primus gave me a spark but crushed it over my frame. I can create one seeker at a time, but there are thousands.”

“You’re going to take my spark from me?” Jazz backs to the edge with his servo over his chest. 

“No, just . . . split it,” Prowl holds his servos up and mimics breaking a spark in half. 

“I’m not Primus.”

“Would Primus do it?” 

“What?”

“Primus, would he split your spark?” Prowl asks. 

“You bring Primus here and I’ll do whatever you want,” Jazz smirks with his arms crossed over his chest. 

“Okay,” Prowl smiles and the gold and silver youngling appears. 

“Oh my goodness, look at all the baby sparks,” Primus starts petting the sparks. 

“That’s Primus, really?” Jazz looks at the youngling.

“I have you know, your glitched spark tried to escape the well,” Primus glares at the silver mech. 

“Will you split his spark?” Prowl asks, Primus glances between them. Jazz’s visor is a bit lighter than before, servos shake a little. 

“If I do, Jazz will never be able to bond or merge with any other,” Primus says. “It will deactivate him and you.”

“Oh,” Prowl frowns. 

“Wait, you mean I’ll be stuck with him?”

“I’m sorry,” Prowl steps to the edge of the berthroom. “I wanted to save my people. If it means to hurt Jazz, I . . . I can’t.”

“Why don’t you get your spark?”

“Primus doesn’t’ have a spark,” Prowl glances at the gold and silver mech. “Unicron doesn’t either. I have no need for one. I had one but . . .”

“You mean . . . you’re a god?”

“Of sorts,” Prowl shrugs and glances at Jazz.

“And you love me?” Jazz points to himself, Prowl nods. 

“Since Mission City when you sacrificed yourself,” Prowl says. “You loved the Autobots on your team enough to sacrifice yourself to give them enough time. I had a spark. I gave it to the planet. It preserved all others that fell during the five faces invasion. It has restored all the structures here and on the other planets. The sparks just need bodies. It faded when the cube was destroyed.”

“Soundwave said it was still here,” Jazz says. “Besides shouldn’t there be a piece of it. The cube had the shard.”

One of the sparks bumps into Prowl and pushes him close to the edge. 

“What?” Prowl glances down at the ground. He leaps off the platform.

“Prowl!” Jazz screams and peeks over the edge. 

“And that was the last we ever saw of the black and white, sparkless Praxian,” Primus jumps on the berth. “Ooh, comfy.”

“Are you glitched?” Jazz looks over his shoulder at Primus. 

“Uhm . . . I don’t think so,” Primus wiggles on the berth. Jazz continues to look down into the red haze Prowl disappeared in. “Have you felt this berth. It is absolutely, positively lovely. It feels like you’re lying on clouds.”

“I onlined on it.”

“And you don’t want to stay, are you glitched?” Primus asks and starts petting the silk sheets. “Even the sheets are so soft.”


	3. The Spark of True Love

Prowl hovers over the planet’s core, optics scanning the surroundings. A small blue orb flickers farther away from him. He reaches the orb and it phases through his chest. 

A countdown starts on his HUD. One hundred, ninety nine, ninety eight . . .

Prowl transforms and takes off at full speed.

 

At the halfway mark the countdown is at thirty. Prowl pulls in his wings and gains speed. When he reaches the platform, he lands in a run toward Jazz. 

“We need to bond now!” Prowl pushes Jazz on the berth, right in Primus’ lap.

“Uh . . . I could move,” Primus says and holds up his servos as Jazz looks up dazed.

“I am ten seconds away from my spark fading,” Prowl glares, Jazz opens his spark chamber.

 

His helm pounds as he onlines, something was pinching his sensory horn. He flicks his servo at it. It continues. He onlines his optics to see a gold and silver face looking down at him.

“Huh?” Jazz stares up at the mech.

“Kindly remove yourself from my lap,” Primus frowns. 

“Oh,” Jazz scrambles off and glances over at the black and white Praxian. The still form of the mech causes his spark to pulse painfully. Even the doorwings are still. No sounds come from him and the blue glyphs barely shine. “Prowler?”

~Jazz,~ Prowl hums over the bond. ~You saved me again.~

~I’m just repayin’ ya,~ Jazz smiles as the Praxian sits up. 

“Allspark!” tiny voices say and the small seekers crowd around Prowl.

“You’re safe now,” Prowl smiles as he kneels in front of the three foot seekerlings. He turns to Primus. “I know Cybertron is gone and you can’t rebuild. Do you . . . do you want to watch them?”

“Where will you be?” Jazz asks.

“On Earth with you,” Prowl smirks and pulls Jazz into a hug. 

“You trust me to look after them?” Primus peeks over the berth at the small seekers.

“You did a good job with the Cybertronians.,” Prowl says. “The seekers do not know war. They never will.”

“Can Unicron help?” Primus asks.

“Of course,” Prowl takes Jazz’s servo. “Ready to go?”

“We’re really going back?” Jazz looks up at Prowl.

~Yes,~ Prowl smiles. ~I have nothing but being by your side planned.”

~Sparklings?~ Jazz asks.

~Maybe some,~ Prowl smiles as they walk through the shimmering veil.

“Love, he was after a spark of love.”

“What is he going to do to Jazz?” Ratchet asks.

“Take his spark.”

Starscream punches the wall of the crumbling dome. His fist doesn’t meet the sapphire.

“Owe!” Prowl cups his face. “Starscweam!”

“Prowler, ya okay?” Jazz touches Prowl’s shoulder.

“No,” Prowl frowns as Energon leaks between his fingers. “My guard punched me!”

“Serves you right, what did you do to Jazz?” Starscream grabs Prowl’s arms. 

“Get your servos off me or I’ll replace you with TC,” Prowl glares at the seeker.

“What did you do?”

“We bonded,” Prowl glances at his servos. Blue Energon covers the white.

“Why haven’t you fixed it yet?” Starscream asks.

“I have a spark, it takes energy,” Prowl wipes the Energon on the rag Jazz holds up. “I don’t want to harm the bond. Did you have to hit me so hard?”

“Quit your whining,” Ratchet pushes Starscream aside.

“Why would you harm the bond using energy?” Jazz asks.

“I’m only as strong as our bond now,” Prowl shies away from Ratchet’s servo.

“Hold still,” Ratchet grabs Prowl’s chin. 

“It’s going to hurt,” Prowl tries to pull away from the medic. 

“Prowler, yer gonna have ta let him,” Jazz says.


	4. What was that

Jazz smirks as he sneaks around the hanger, bucket of water in servo. His spark pulses quickly as he rounds the corner. The door opens and Jazz tosses the water at Prowl, only that the water isn’t water, it is solid ice. 

Prowl falls to the ground, ice shattering around him. 

“What did you do?” Prowl rubs his arm. “Why did you freeze the water?”

“I didn’t,” Jazz frowns. “It was water.”

“Were you sneaking around?”

“Yeah,” 

“Your spark pulsing hard?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh,” Prowl says.

“Oh?”

“I hope you know that data-pad was the sign off for the larger rec room,” Prowl frowns at the cracked data-pad.

“Whoops.”

“I’ll let you explain why the data-pad is cracked,” Prowl smiles. “Now, for the mysterious ice bucket, we share a spark so it’s only logical that you share my abilities.”

“I don’t know how to control it!” Jazz says and the grass around him starts smoking.

“Calm,” Prowl puts his servos on Jazz’s shoulders. “Take deep vents, offline your optics and focus on your spark pulse.” Jazz sighs and rests his helm on Prowl’s chest.

“The bond is strong,” Prowl rubs Jazz’s helm. “Keep a calm spark and you’ll be fine.”

“I’m not a calm mech!” Jazz stomps his pede and the grass erupts in fire. Prowl cubs Jazz’s helm, snow falls on the fire. Puddles surround them. 

“Perhaps we need to go back to Creation until you figure out how to control this,” Prowl frowns. “There you cannot burn anything or melt a mech and I’ll be able to counter better.”

“But you said we’d stay on Earth,” Jazz pouts, snowflakes start falling around them and soon their frames are covered in ice. 

“Reaper can teach you the fire and I’ll teach you the ice. We will return to Earth. I just don’t want you to somehow fry the whole planet.”

“That would be kinda bad,” Jazz wraps his arms around Prowl’s shoulders. 

“Besides, TC needs to become a guard, if he wants and it’s only on Creation that a seeker can do that.”


	5. Life on Creation

Jazz walks through the portal and steps onto the platform. Prowl follows behind, Soundwave sits on the berth watching them. 

“Reaper,” Prowl smiles and hugs the silver and blue mech. 

“You bonded,” Soundwave smiles at Jazz. “I’m happy for you.”

“Reaper . . .” Prowl frowns and sits on the mech’s lap. “I . . . want you to be happy.”

Prowl opens his spark chamber and the blue spark floats out. He cups the spark before pulling it in half. Jazz winces and stumbles to the floor. He pants until the pain stops. 

“Warn a mech,” Jazz rubs his chest. “That hurt.”

“Jazz will be bonded to me,” Soundwave frowns. “I thought you wanted him to be only yours.”

“I wanted to save you,” Prowl says and trails his fingers over Soundwave’s shoulders.

“I thought you loved me?” Jazz pouts as he sits on the floor. 

“I do,” Prowl frowns as he looks over his shoulder. 

“Allspark has difficulty with emotions,” Soundwave moves Prowl to the berth and holds out a servo for Jazz. “He knows how to mask them to control them so he will seem detached at times.”

“Can we get some railings here?” Jazz points to the open platform. “You guys might be able to fly, but I can’t and what I heard from Starscream’s stories is that there ain’t a bottom to this planet.”

“We can change that,” Prowl smiles and pulls Jazz on the berth. Soundwave jumps up and transforms in the air before flying off. 

“Where’s he going?”

“To get you wings,” Prowl traces Jazz’s helm.

“Is he going to rip them off some poor seeker?”

“No,” Prowl laughs. “Solen is known to custom wings to a frame. Many seekers opt to change their wings. There are many designs. Reaper will bring back the possible wing designs your frame will allow. We can test them out before they are permanently attached.”

“How do you attach wings to a frame that’s not a flight able frame?”

“Are you questioning my abilities?” Prowl asks. “I could create you a new frame in a matter of hours.”

“You could do that?” Jazz asks, Prowl nods and kisses him. “Still like your kisses.”

“Allspark!” the seekerlings yell and pile up on the berth over Prowl and Jazz. Prowl laughs while Jazz tries not to get jabbed in the side by the wings. “You’re back, Primus is so cool. Unicron taught us how to make Energon treats. They taste so good!”

“Why don’t you show them how well you can fly,” Prowl smiles. 

“Okay,” the seekerlings run off the platform and transform. 

“Are they going to . . . ya know . . . see us?” Jazz frowns. 

“This platform is the highest one on the planet,” Prowl says. “They cannot make the trip more than once a day. This trip alone wore them out. They will be recharging most of the day now.”


	6. Innocence Taken

Jazz onlines to bright gold optics in his vision. 

“He’s up!” the seeker screams. Jazz flinches back.

“Thank you, Sunfire,” Prowl chuckles.

“You’re welcome,” Sunfire chirps and bounces on the berth.

“Go to your sire, he’s waiting for your lesson,” Prowl smiles. The gold, red and orange seekerling bounces off the berth. Jazz watches as he runs to Soundwave.

“Ready?” Soundwave smiles, the sparkling nods. “What am I thinking?”

“Uhm . . .” Sunfire concentrates, small servos slowly clenched into fists.

“Sunfire, relax,” Prowl smiles at the seekerling. Sunfire huffs.

“You’re thinking Earth,” Sunfire tilts his helm. “What is Earth?”

“Soundwave’s his sire?” Jazz asks, Prowl looks at him with bright optics. 

“Yes,” Prowl climbs on the berth beside him.

"Who is his Carrier?” Jazz frowns. “I thought he was only bonded to you . . . you’re his carrier?”

“Yes,” Prowl smiles. “Sunfire is my direct creation as well as his sister.”

“You have another sparkling?”

“Yes, she is a bit younger.”

“Carrier!” a light blue seeker flies across the platform and on the berth. She tumbles over herself before landing at Jazz’s pedes. “Hi”

“Hi,” Jazz replies as the seekerling climbs over his legs.

“Are you Carrier’s new bondmate?”

“Sparkwind,” Prowl picks up the smaller seeker.

“Ya have a whole other family here.”

“Jazz!” Soundwave yells but Soundwave continues to talk to Sunfire. “Jazz online! Allspark needs you.”

Jazz jumps online, Soundwave moves back as Jazz moves.

“No!” Prowl screams. He sits up glaring at Soundwave. “You took them away from me.” 

Jazz glances between the mechs.

“The five faces did, I tried to save them,” Soundwave starts to back away.

“Prowler?” Jazz asks.

“Go back to recharge,” Prowl says. Jazz feels his systems shut down and he falls into recharge. 

“Are you Carrier’s new bondmate?” 

“Sparkwind,” Prowl picks up the small seekerling. 

“Ya have a whole other family here,” Jazz says.

“They’re your family now,” Prowl smiles and leans in to kiss Jazz.

“This isn’t real,” Jazz frowns as he looks at Prowl.

“Stop!” Prowl glares at Jazz, Sparkwind clutched tightly to his chest.

“It’s not, I’m sorry,” Jazz tires to reach out but his servo goes through Prowl. Prowl smiles as Sparkwind traces the blue glyphs over the silver frame. The Praxian frame is gone. A silver seeker sits on the berth. Molten gold optics shimmer as the seeker chirps. Sunfire leaps on the berth and cuddles with Prowl. Soundwave walks over and kisses him. 

“Why don’t you two fly off and play with your friends,” Soundwave says. “Carrier and I need some time alone.”

“Okay!” the seekerlings chirp.

“What brought this on Reaper?” Prowl asks.

“Must I have a reason?” Soundwave smirks, servos on the smaller mech’s sides.

A thunderous boom rattles the platform, seekerlings scream. Soundwave jumps off the berth.

“No!” Prowl screams as seekers disappear into dust by a single blast of a green beam. “Reaper! Sunfire! Sparkwind!”

Prowl sits on the platform by the edge as the platform crumbles around him. The other platforms crumble and fall.

“No,” Prowl cries.

“We need to leave, Allspark,” someone says.

“I can’t,” Prowl crawls closer to the edge.

“Allspark!”

“Comet, I can’t leave them,” Prowl cries when he is pulled away.

“Creation is falling, we need to leave.”

“I . . .” blue light washes over the planet, the foreign ships explode over helm.

“Let’s go.”

“Reaper, he’s . . . .”

“He bought us time,” Comet says and pulls Prowl along.

“My creations,” Prowl reaches out as he sees the gold, red and orange seeker and the small light blue seeker. A bright green beam lights up the sky. The same beam that other seekers vanished by. “No!”

 

Prowl onlines panting hard, the sky is dark over helm. He glances around.

“Sunfire? Sparkwind?” he calls. “Please, answer me.”

“Prowler,” Jazz reaches out, servo brushing against the Praxian’s arm. Prowl flinches away.

“They’re gone,” Prowl shakes.

“You don’t know that. I didn’t see the beam touch them.”

“They’re gone,” Prowl wraps his arms around the silver mech.


	7. Leap of Fear

Jazz onlines to the sound of music playing, music he’s never heard before. He looks over to see Prowl sitting in the chair reading a data-pad. He watches as Prowl continues to read without even looking over at him. A pile of metal shines in the light and he crawls off the berth to look at it. 

“Those are for you,” Prowl says, Jazz jumps at the mech’s voice. 

“Didn’t know you were paying attention to me,” Jazz frowns and looks at the wings. 

“I always pay attention to you,” Prowl kneels beside the silver mech. “So any one of them catch your optics?”

“I don’t know, I kinda like how my frame is now,” Jazz frowns, thinking over all he’s done as a spy. 

“Then you’ll want wings that can fold to your back,” Prowl says and starts moving the wings. He picks up one, they’re the shape of an “M”. “This should do. The seeker on Solen can custom them if you want, designs, colors, etchings. He can even make the blue glyphs.”

“You mean you didn’t make them?” Jazz frowns as he looks over Prowl’s frame. 

“No,” Prowl laughs. “He taught me the trade, but I cannot etch them on wings.”

“So how do you attach them?”

“Get on the berth and relax,” Prowl carries the wings over to the berth. Jazz lies on his front as Prowl sets the wings on his back. “Go to recharge.”

Jazz slowly falls into recharge.

 

Jazz onlines to something heavy on his back. He looks over his shoulders, nothing is there. He turns over, pain shoots over his back. He cries out as his vison darkens. 

“Take deep vents,” Prowl says and something soft rubs against his back. 

“What happened?”

“You pinched a wing joint,” Prowl says. “Do you feel up for flying lessons?”

“Right now, don’t I have to learn about stuff first?”

“What is there to learn?” Soundwave asks and Jazz screams when he leaves the berth suddenly. He screams as he starts falling and the platform gets smaller and smaller.

“Was that called for?” Prowl glares at Soundwave.

“What better way to learn than in the heat of the moment,” Soundwave smirks. “He won’t hit the core, he’s too light.”

“I suppose he would have to figure it out,” Prowl says and sits on the edge of the platform.

“If he wants to come back up here,” Soundwave joins Prowl on the edge.

“Remember when Sunfire was too afraid to take his first leap?” Prowl smiles at the memory.

“I threw him over too,” Soundwave laughs. 

“He wouldn’t talk to you for a long time,” Prowl leans closer to Soundwave. “I miss them.”

“I do too,” Soundwave frowns and rubs Prowl’s chevron.


	8. The Cube

Jazz stares up at the sky. He was stuck with no knowledge of how to fly.

“Great,” Jazz sighs as he floats in the air. “I’m stuck an’ don’ know how ta get up. Surely there’s somethin’ ta climb on.”

Jazz turns over on his front and starts moving his arms and legs, trying to swim through the air. He gets a few feet before giving up. Looking down in the haze he sees a small light blue frame floating.

“Huh,” Jazz tries to swim down but his frame won’t allow it. “How the f- Ahh!”

Jazz flies past the light blue frame and past a gold, red and orange frame. He glances toward his pedes at the small frame. He looks back to where he’s going and sees a pearl white surface. He hits it and it stretches down, liquid pools up around him in the dip. He slowly falls through the film. He falls from it and crashes onto hard ground. He screams out as pain ignites his sensory net.

“You don’t look like a Seeker,” something chirps in a foreign language but Jazz understands it.

“Where the frag am I?” Jazz asks and tries to turn over.

“You’re in the Cube,” the small silver and crystal being says.

“How can I understand you?”

“You bonded to Allspark,” the creature says. “Allspark is our creation.”

“Right,” Jazz looks up at the pearl white sky.

“What are you doing down here?”

“Soundwave threw me off and told me to fly,” Jazz winces as he looks at his wings. “Only thing, I didn’t know how. Still don’t.”

“I don’t think you’ll fly,” the creature says.

“Who did you say you were?”

“Gilgladropicys,” the being says. Jazz stares at the creature. “You can call me Gladys.”

“Gladys,” Jazz continues to stare at the being.

“This is what made the quake?” another silver and crystal being says.

“Yes, what is your name?”

“Jazz.”

“Jazz doesn’t know how to fly,” Gladys turns to the new one.

“Please refrain from tearing a hole through our protective dome.”

“I’m sorry,” Jazz falls on his back. “Ah can’t feel meh legs.”

“What is he saying?”

“Something about his legs can’t feel,” Gladys says.

“So who are you anyways and is there a medic?” Jazz asks.

“Tysrictolomisticflasparek,” the new being says. Jazz lets his helm fall back on the ground.

“Ah’m gonna call ya Spare.”

“What is he saying?” Spare looks up at Gladys.

“Something about calling a spare.”

“Our medic-“

“Just give me a short version of his name,” Jazz rubs his helm.

“Zercanomictripadieous.”

“I said short!” Jazz yells.

“That is,” Gladys says. “Zercanomictripadieouscalpicuslarjestuseroul.”

“Just-just leave meh alone, ‘kay,” Jazz waves them away.

“Is he malfunctioning?” Spare asks.

“He might be.”

Jazz initiates stasis to allow his self-repair to take over.

 

Jazz onlines with something soft and warm over his frame and sees a blue blanket illuminating the area around him.


	9. Something's missing

Prowl frowns as the sky darkens. Jazz wasn’t back yet and Creation was difficult to fly at night.

“Reaper,” Prowl glances over his shoulder.

“Give him time, he can’t do any harm,” Soundwave says as he reads a data-pad.

“But he might—“

“Allspark,” Soundwave gets up and takes Prowl’s servo. “Stop worrying.”

“But—“

“Stop,” Soundwave cups Prowl’s helm. “He’s not a sparkling.”

“But he’s not a sparked flier.”

“Let me take your processor off of him.”

“Fine,” Prowl glances over his shoulder one last time before following Soundwave to the berth.

 

Prowl onlines with a start. Sparkwind’s scream rings in his audios. Soundwave rubs his doorwings and he slowly relaxes.

“I can’t,” Prowl sighs.

“It’s fine,” Soundwave pulls Prowl close to his frame.

“I can’t believe they’re gone,” Prowl clings to Soundwave’s frame. “They never-“

“Allspark,” Soundwave looks down at the Praxian. “Why not have another?”

“Jazz . . .”

“You’ll have his but they won’t be true seekers.”

“What would they think? We would be replacing them.”

“They can never be replaced.”

“Alright.”


	10. The truth about the cube

Jazz onlines and looks around his surroundings. Large metal and crystal towers reach toward the pearl white dome. Gladys sits beside him. 

“What time is it?” Jazz rubs his helm and sits up. 

“We have no need for time,” Gladys says.

“What do you do down here?” 

“We live,” Gladys smiles and offers her servo. “Come, follow and see.”

“Uh huh,” Jazz says and stands on his own. He follows Gladys around the small village-like place. The streets are made out of marble, the towers cast rainbows on it. “How’d you make all this stuff?”

“Allspark,” Gladys smiles and motions for Jazz to walk into one of the stores. “This store specializes in Energon treats. I think you would like them.”

“Right, Ah really just wanna get back ta Prowler,” Jazz says but follows Gladys into the store. The smell of sweetened Energon makes him immediately go to the counter. “I never really had any Energon treats before. Mah caste was too low.”

“Help yourself,” Gladys smiles. Jazz reaches for one of the treats. Something in the back of his processor clicks and he takes his servo back. 

“Ah shouldn’t,” Jazz says, the sweetened smell not tantalizing anymore. 

“Go ahead, there made for everyone,” Gladys says. 

“Well, maybe Ah’ll take some to go,” Jazz smiles. 

“That can be done,” Gladys orders some of every one to go. Jazz holds the box in his servos as he follows her. He glances around, heightened sensors, subtle field spread wide. Something wasn’t right here, why have a dome that allows stuff to go in if it’s a protective dome. Why wouldn’t Prowl or Soundwave mention this place? 

“So how’d you make the dome?” Jazz asks.

“Allspark made it,” Gladys says.

“Why’d he leave?” Jazz looks around; the crystals look duller than before. The other beings avert their gaze from him when before they looked right at him. 

“He . . . he is a free spirit,” Gladys says and holds the door open for Jazz as they walk into one of the larger buildings. 

‘Prowler, free spirit, right,’ Jazz lays the box of treats on a counter they pass and follows Gladys in a lift. “Why ain’t there any little ones here? The way he’s been talking is that there’s a lot of ‘em.”

“There are, we are going to see them right now,” Gladys says. Jazz backs to the back of the lift and looks around for a possible exit. “You won’t find any.”

“What?”

“You won’t find any exits,” Gladys says. “You never ate the treats.”

“What are you talking about?” Jazz looks down at her.

“We made Allspark, we also made Reaper. He can hear what others think. Who do you think gave that to him.”

The doors open and Jazz sees small sparks in tanks around the room. Quintessons float around the rooms and stare at him as Gladys walks in. 

“Don’t be afraid,” Gladys says. “We’ve waited a long time to gain the spark of Allspark.”

“Wait . . . I thought you made him,” Jazz frowns. 

“We did and we couldn’t control him. He ran. We created Reaper to find him. Reaper found him here and led us to him.”

“Mah helm hurts,” Jazz holds his helm and sinks to the floor of the lift. “Reaper likes Allspark.”

“Do you really believe that?” Spare asks as he walks up. 

“They had two little seekers,” Jazz frowns. 

“Which are now in our control,” Spare says as the medic walks up. 

“Why do you want them?”

“They have a part of Allspark’s spark, you have a larger part,” Zerca, the medic says. 

“What happens to my spark?” Jazz asks, already knowing that his spark would fade.

“That is irrelevant,” Zerca says and reaches for Jazz. Jazz dodges and punches the medic. He slides under the tables and pushes his way to the other room. There might be an exit there. He smashes through the crystal window and tumbles to the floor. Two spark tanks sit on the desk. One blue and one bluish green. The label on one is “Sunfire”, on the other “Sparkwind”. 

“You can only spare one,” Spare says and Jazz looks around the room. A crystal wall is behind the desk. One leap and he could get them and be out of this building. How far up was he? Does it matter, he has wings. Could he fly? His wings were healed. Jazz starts running and leaps over the desk, grabbing both of the spark tanks and tumbles through the window. The crystal shatters around him and follows him as he falls toward the marble streets. 

“Fly,” Jazz holds the spark tanks close to his frame. “Come on, fly.” 

Jazz offlines his optics as he nears the ground. Bracing for the impact, it never comes. He onlines his optics to see himself floating in the air. 

“Sweet,” Jazz smiles and looks up at the dome. “Up.”

He continues to float. He jumps in the air and he rockets up to the dome. 

“Can Ah even get through?” Jazz asks as he gets closer and closer to the dome.


	11. Truth

Prowl onlines on the berth to Soundwave trailing his fingers over his doorwings. He glances over his shoulder at the silver mech. Red optics glance up at him. 

“Are you entertaining yourself?” Prowl smiles.

“I have something I need to tell you,” Soundwave sighs. The sound of jet engines come and Jazz lands on the platform with two small frames in his arms. 

“You lied,” Jazz growls and sets the frame on the floor. “You lied to Allspark, you lied to me. You killed your sparklings. You let the Quintessons take them. You led them here.”

“Reaper, what is he talking about?” Prowl looks up at the silver mech.

“You ran from our creators,” Soundwave glances away. “I was created to find you. I alerted them and told them where the planet was. They were supposed to take you back. You ran again. They created Cybertron to lure you there. You fell for it but they couldn’t find you.”

“You let them . . . take our seekerlings?” Prowl shakes and glances at the frames Jazz brought. 

“They live in a dome under the haze,” Soundwave says. “When you sacrificed your spark, it made the dome to trap them.”

“Get away from me,” Prowl pushes off the berth and walks to the two frames. 

“Allspark,” Soundwave says. “When I sacrificed my spark, it was for you, not them.”

“You lied to me,” Prowl picks up the gold, red and orange frame. 

“I was going to tell you,” Soundwave steps up to Prowl. “Right before Jazz came back.”

“Guilty conscious?” Prowl glares. “Leave.”

“Prowler, I don’t think he works for them anymore,” Jazz looks up at the Decepticon. 

“I don’t care,” Prowl gathers the seekerling’s frames. “Leave.”

Soundwave nods and starts to walk away.

“Wait!” Jazz yells. “I need him.” 

“What could you possibly need him for?” Prowl glares at Jazz as he lays the seekerlings on the berth. 

“I want to go back to Earth without worrying I’d fry the planet.”

“Fine,” Prowl growls. “You stay somewhere else away from this platform. At star rise you come here and teach Jazz. That is it. Nothing more. You will not speak to me. You will not look at me. You will not interact with our creations. You stay in that corner of the platform.”


End file.
